


Onus Regum

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Gladio POV, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 10:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11057184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: The first time they met, Gladiolus was standing beside his father in one of the many convoluted hallways of the palace. He was eight years old and still following his father and learning the skills he would need to be strong enough to follow in the footsteps of his family. His father took him by the shoulder and guided him back against a nearby wall, Gladio was about to ask what was happening as he watched servants and other royal aids do the same when several heavy footsteps echoed down the now silent corridor. Gladio peered curiously around his father's leg and watched as a group of men strode towards them, as they came the servants and palace guards all bowed as one. His father pressed down hard between his son's shoulder blades, forcing him into a bow as the party drew closer. Gladio looked up from his position and saw the man his family was sworn to protect.





	Onus Regum

**Author's Note:**

> My first FF15 fic (NOTE: Not my first fic, I've written loads). I'm nearing the end of the game and I'm not sure I even WANT it to end so I wrote this. Please enjoy. It is a one-shot and a bit jumpy in regards to the time line, so it'll fast-forward quite a bit.

The first time they met, Gladiolus was standing beside his father in one of the many convoluted hallways of the palace. He was eight years old and still following his father and learning the skills he would need to be strong enough to follow in the footsteps of his family. His father took him by the shoulder and guided him back against a nearby wall, Gladio was about to ask what was happening as he watched servants and other royal aids do the same when several heavy footsteps echoed down the now silent corridor. Gladio peered curiously around his father's leg and watched as a group of men strode towards them, as they came the servants and palace guards all bowed as one. His father pressed down hard between his son's shoulder blades, forcing him into a bow as the party drew closer. Gladio looked up from his position and saw the man his family was sworn to protect. 

King Regis was as regal as his name, head held high, eyes stern and proud. He walked with confidence and held himself with incredible pride. At his side were two guards, heavily armed and eyes as sharp as their blades. As they drew level with the Amicitia family Regis slowed to a halt, he met Gladio's eyes and offered him a kind smile. “Clarus,” He said, his voice level yet full of fondness. “This is your son?”

Clarus put a proud hand on Gladiolus' shoulder, a smile on his face. “He is, your highness. Gladiolus.” Gladio bowed once again, this time without prompting from his father, which earned him a pleased smile from Regis. 

“A fine lad, you must be proud. We look forward to having him join our household.”

“Thank you, my lord.”

Gladio's eyes were drawn down as Regis reached out to his side towards a small boy. He had a head of dark hair and eyes the colour of the evening sky. He was small and clutched at his father's trouser leg as he peered up at Gladio through the fall of his hair. Clarus crouched to the boys level and bowed his head, “Prince Noctis.” He said in greeting and offered the boy a smile, which was not returned. As he rose again Regis put his hand on his son's shoulder and nodded his head.

“I will see you again, Gladiolus, I'm sure. I hope you grow strong, boy.” 

Gladio watched in silent awe as the royal family walked away, the weight of his father's hand was almost too much on his small shoulder.

XXXGA/NLCXXX

“Where's the prince?” A woman asked, looking mildly worried as her eyes swept the small room.

“He's been missing for an hour. Gladio, find him.”

Gladio sighed heavily, pushing hair back from his face with an irritated scowl. His father sent him a glare and he knew he had no choice but to obey. “Fine, I'll help look.” He grumbled and set off towards the door to his father's office. 

He searched for half an hour and found no sign of Noctis. The palace was huge and everyone knew Noctis wasn't allowed outside, guards stood by all the exits so it was unlikely he had escaped. He walked down a hallway, looking left and right, pushing open doors and searching rooms. Finally he found himself in a well-lit room with glass doors leading out to the gardens, Gladio paused, frowning as he heard regular, soft breathing. He searched the room and finally found a lump heaped with blankets behind a large seat. Gladio crouched and pulled back the blankets to find Noctis curled up with an open book in his hands and fast asleep. Like this the little brat looked innocent, even cute. Gladio sighed heavily, frowning down at the sleeping prince and feeling reluctant to wake him. However, Noctis had duties, just like everyone else so he reached out and gently shook his shoulder. “Your majesty, wake up.” Noctis muttered something that sounded like 'leave me alone' but Gladio was having none of it. “The king is looking for you, your highness. Time to get up.”

Noctis opened his unusual eyes and blinked blearily, he rubbed at them with his small fists and yawned. “Gladio?”

“Yeah. Time to get up, kid.”

Noctis sighed and climbed to his feet, still rubbing his eyes. Gladio bent and picked up the book, it's pages were crinkled from where the prince had been sleeping on it. He looked at the cover and read the title 'Daemon's of Eos'. “Huh, heavy reading for a kid.” He muttered and looked up at the prince who stared back at him with that strange, oddly detatched expression. He looked at the page Noctis had been on and saw a picture of a terrifying half human, half snake creature. Gladio sighed and handed the book back without another word. Noctis took it and held it to his chest, eyes averted. “If you ever hope to be able to defeat that thing, prince, you've gotta work harder in our lessons.”

Noctis turned away, book tucked up underneath one arm. “Yeah, whatever.” He muttered and walked off, leaving Gladio alone with his mixed emotions. Ever since the vicious attack on him by the serpent daemon, Noctis had withdrawn even further into himself. He had recovered from his coma but had never been the same since, Gladio supposed that seeing people die would have that affect on an eight year old. Now, at eleven, it was a struggle just to get him to interact with other human beings let alone get more than two words out of the boy. It was frustrating, despite Gladio's willingness to try to empathise with the horror he must have witnessed at such a young age, the prince made it incredibly difficult to do that. “Damn brat.” Gladio muttered under his breath as he rose to his feet and brushed down his trousers. However, seeing the boy curled up like that, sleeping during the day tucked under blankets, was endearing and somewhat sad. The fact that Noctis spent most of his time alone, even at school, tugged at something inside Galdio's chest. He tried to ignore it but there was something incredibly doleful about Noctis' eyes. The way he looked at the world through that black hair, always so distant and withdrawn, it was sad to see that on the face of a child. As his father continued to remind him; Noctis had burdens no one else could possibly understand weighing down his tiny shoulders. His fate, Clarus reminded him, was one no one else would ever envy. Not that Galdio understood what that meant, probably something to do with the burden of ruling an entire kingdom. Sighing once again Gladio made his way after the prince, his duty was to be by his side always, no matter how difficult the boy made it.

XXXGA/NLCXXX

“I just...don't know what to do.”

Gladio paused outside his father's office, one fist raised to knock. He had just finished his latest sparring match with the prince, ever since the boys rescue and subsequent protecting of his sister they had become much closer. Now Gladio was seeing a side to Noctis he had been blind to before, he was opening up more as the years passed and Gladio was beginning to see him in a new light. He was about to knock again when he heard his father's voice respond. 

“Regis...I can't give you any advice other than whatever fate the gods have in mind for Noctis, there's little any of us can do except help him become strong enough to do what he has to.”

Gladio heard the king sigh in a way he had never heard before, he was so used to seeing Regis as the strong, regal king that it was hard to remember that he too was still only a man. “I know, Clarus, I just wish I could change his fate. It's...cruel. He's my son. If I were to ever lose him...” Regis trailed off, his voice heavy with depths of emotion Gladio couldn't comprehend.

“I know.” Clarus' voice was just as heavy as the King's and Gladio wasn't entirely sure he was comfortable hearing this conversation. It was obviously meant to be private. Gladio took a breath and this time his fist connected with the heavy wood, a loud, firm bang halted the men inside. “Enter.” His father demanded and Gladio pushed the door open, turning to bow to Regis who stood on the far side of Clarus' desk, eyes fixed on the distance as if he was contemplating something beyond the reach of mere mortals. 

“Father I've just finished up with the Prince.” Gladio said, turning to address his father.

“Good, when you return home could you give these to Iris. She said she needed them for a project.” Gladio took the books his father offered him and gave one last bow to the king before taking his leave. He closed the door behind him with a heavy feeling in his gut, something about that conversation made him anxious. Instead of dwelling on it, however, he pushed it to the back of his mind and decided it was best forgotten.

As he was leaving he went up to the prince's quarters, he knocked and entered without announcing his arrival. Noctis had access to several rooms while he stayed in the castle, a bedroom with an opulent four poster bed, a living room area full of books and a warm fire place and a large bathroom. As Gladio entered he caught the prince exiting the bathroom, he wore nothing but a towel, his hair wet and hanging into his face. At seventeen his muscles were just beginning to show from all their training sessions and Gladio found himself abruptly speechless. He had never seen the prince in anything other than royal black and his school uniform. His hips were slim, causing the towel to drape in a way that left very little to the imagination and water still slid down the prince's chest, drawing Gladio's eye helplessly downward. 

“Oh...Gladio, hey.” Noctis blinked at him, absently pushing hair from his eyes.

Gladio wrenched his eyes away and met the prince's. “I...I uh just wanted to tell you I'm going home, y-your majesty...”

“Ok. Sure.”

 

“So...yeah...” Gladio cursed himself silently for acting like a stupid teenager, he frowned and cleared his throat before turning away in an attempt to calm himself. 

“I...”

Noctis' voice forced Gladio to turn away from the door he had been about to open, he looked at the prince inquisitively over his shoulder. Noctis had his head low, a faint pink flush to his pale cheeks as he shifted uncomfortably. “What is it?”

“You...can you...just call me Noct?” Noctis looked up, eyes boring into Gladio intensely. “I'd rather...you did that. We're friends, right?”

“Yeah, sure.”  
Noctis smiled a little, one corner of his mouth turning upwards. The intensity of his gaze didn't waver however as his eyes slid to Gladio's thick arms. “Great. I'll see you tomorrow then?”

Gladio grunted an acknowledgement, actual speech seemingly beyond him as he finally pulled open the door. It took every ounce of his self-control not to flee like a coward. For years Gladio had thought of Noctis as an annoying little brother, a kid not quite ready to rule an entire kingdom. However, suddenly being faced by the obvious truth that Noctis was no longer the little boy he'd grown up with, was a very disturbing revelation. Gladio felt wrong-footed all the way back to his own house, he was confused, his mind raging with thoughts that were totally inappropriate for a man sworn to protect the future King of Lucis. He forced himself to remember the little kid who he had deemed a brat but whenever he thought of Noctis, his mind turned to the pattern the water made as it trickled slowly over those tightening muscles. There was no denying it now, Noctis was becoming a man and Gladio realised he was in serious trouble. 

XXXGA/NLCXXX

The first time his restraint slipped they were training together, Noctis had improved immensely and it made their sessions enjoyable. Gladio parried a fast, unexpected strike from Noctis that caused him to step back a little. The prince grinned the second he noticed Gladio's hesitation before going into a vicious spin, cracking the blade of his practice sword into Gladio's knee. Gladio fell with a curse and before he knew it the prince had him on his back, sword pointed at Gladio's chest. Noctis' eyes were practically glowing, that damned smirk curling the corner of his mouth as Gladio hauled himself to his feet. “Not bad.” Gladio admitted gruffly, pushing aside Noctis' sword as he went to the corner of the room where a few towels and some water bottles awaited him, he unscrewed one to give his hands something to do and took a deep swig. 

“Not bad? That's the first time I've managed to knock you off your feet.” Noct bent and picked up his own bottle, taking a few delicate sips. Gladio couldn't help watching the way his lips fit around the neck of the bottle or the way a little escaped and slipped down his chin. Noctis wiped it away with his wrist, eyes fixed on Gladio's bared chest. His face was flushed and he was panting, his t-shirt damp around the arm pits and chest, the material clung to the slim lines of his body like it had been painted on. It was made worse when Noctis pulled the hem up to reveal his flat, toned stomach to wipe sweat from his forehead. 

Something inside Gladio snapped. Enough was enough. He put aside his water and crowded himself into Noctis' personal space, the prince gulped as he was pressed firmly into the wall. Gladio's fingers reached for his hips, sliding beneath the hem of his thin shirt to finally touch the heated flesh beneath. He felt the prince shiver under his grasp as he fixed his eyes firmly on Noctis' slightly parted lips. He leaned forward, listening for the order to stop and when it never came he bent his head and claimed Noctis' mouth. It was chaste and Gladio pulled away only far enough to taste the princes breath. Noctis swallowed, his breathing heavy, eyes lidded as he seemed to consider what this all meant. “It wasn't bad because I know you can be better.” Gladio whispered, lifting a hand to gently brush dark strands of hair from Noctis' forehead. Somewhere in the back of his head he could hear someone that sounded suspiciously like Ignis telling him he was making a monumental mistake, however, seeing Noctis look at him with such heat and desire in his eyes was worth the risk ten million times over.

Noctis swallowed again, his eyes drifting down to Gladio's lips just as his tongue darted out as if to taste him still. “Yeah? Then show me just how good I can be.” He taunted breathlessly and Gladio, ever the loyal servant, obeyed.

This time the kiss was deeper as Noctis opened his mouth to invite Galdio inside. Gladio grunted and pushed himself closer to the princes far smaller body, with their chests pressed so close he could feel the rapid stuttering of the princes heart beat. Noctis' tongue reached out and tentatively met his, he tilted his head to one side to find a better angle and brought up one large hand to cup Noctis' face. Small fingers found his skin and gently trailed themselves upwards, sending tiny electric shocks over Gladio's skin. His stomach tightened when Noctis found handfuls of his lengthening hair and tugged roughly as if to encourage him. Gladio was weak. So weak and so, so unbelievably stupid but in that moment nothing mattered. The kiss was fire and ice, sending soft waves of pleasure throughout his entire body and sending his senses scattering. It was insane and wonderful and Gladio had yet to find a woman who could make him feel like this. The prince was so much smaller than he was yet held more power in his finger tips than Gladio could ever hope to wield. He was the son of kings, a boy born solely to fulfil some essential legacy and yet Gladio also knew he was a scared boy, a boy who was quiet and had suffered more grief than any kid ever should. 

Finally Gladio had no choice but to pull away, he did so with a regretful sigh and one hand lingering in the princes hair. He met Noctis' eyes and felt as if he was drowning, suffocating in that deep, deep blue. “Noct...” Gladio closed his eyes tightly and pressed his forehead to the princes. “We shouldn't-”

“Don't I get a say in this?” Noctis said quietly, his chest rising and falling in time with Gladio's rapid pulse.

Gladio laughed but there was a distinct lack of humour in it as he pulled himself away with a huge wrench of will, “No. Not this time, highness.” He turned away and moved to pick up his gear.

Noctis snorted humourlessly, pushing himself away from the wall and running a hand through his hair, “Shoulda guessed. You're just like everyone else.” He muttered angrily, stalking over to his things and stuffing everything back in roughly.

“What the hell's that supposed to mean?” Gladio replied, equally as angrily.

“Treating me like I'm some sort of-of precious thing...like I'm gunna break if you're too hard on me. I'm not made of glass, Gladio and I can make my own choices.”

“Oh yeah?” Gladio rose to his full, imposing height and cocked an eyebrow at the prince. “Then stop acting like a spoilt brat and maybe people would take you more seriously.” 

“Brat?” Noctis' eyes widened, the heat in them from earlier all but evaporated, now they were like ice. As cold and hard as the stars in the night sky. The very air crackled as he stepped forward a pace, glaring at his companion with intense fury. “Don't you dare talk to me like that.”

“I'll talk to you however I want, you're acting like I owe you something. I made a mistake, I lost control-”

“Then lose it! I don't care!”

“You don't know what you're asking from me, Noct.” Gladio snapped back, eyes narrowing as the air around them twisted as if it was alive. He could almost taste the magic in the atmosphere, it was but a tiny taste of what the prince was truly capable of and something dark inside Gladio was excited by it. He turned, snapping the spell of Noctis' eyes and made for the door. He had a hand on it when Noctis grabbed his other wrist and held him back.

“Please.” 

That one, quiet word sent a shiver down Gladio's spine, causing that darkness to rise further to the surface of his skin. He closed his eyes and grit his teeth. “Noct...”

“Gladio...I...I can't do this with anyone else.” Noctis' voice wavered, as if admitting this was admitting defeat. “You're...you're one of my only friends. We've known each other since were kids...Please...there's...no one else I can trust...”

“Shit.” Gladio let out a breath as if he'd been punched, he deflated and hung his head. “If someone finds out...” He warned.

“They won't. I promise.”

“We're not doing it here. C'mon.” Gladio felt his stomach twist in fear and excitement. It was stupid and wrong but Noctis was right, there was no one else.

The first time Gladio had the prince beneath him was like a dream. The feel of muscles stretching beneath his hands, the way his beard left stubble burn over pale skin, the soft, breathy moans he managed to elicit everything was wonderfully surreal. Every perverted, dirty dream he had ever had about Noctis paled in comparison. It was wet trails left over flesh, it was tight, wonderful heat and breathless whispers. Noctis dragged his finger nails down Gladio's back, leaving behind deep red lines. He bit at Noctis' exposed throat, leaving a pale mark behind. Noctis' dark hair looked beautiful splayed against his pillow, his eyes sparkled as he revelled in the pleasure and dull, throbbing pain.

When it was over Noctis fell asleep, head pillowed against Gladio's chest. Gladio stared up at the ceiling and wondered what the penalty was for fucking a prince.

XXXGA/NLCXXX

The first time Gladio felt his heart crack was when he stood a foot behind Prince Noctis as he stood before his father's throne. Regis proclaimed that Noctis was to leave Insomnia to marry Lunafreya in Altissia. It was as if someone had stabbed Gladio in the heart as he watched Noctis bow before his father, eyes set on the floor and showing no emotion on his face. Outwardly it was a match made in heaven, they had been very close as children as Noctis recovered from his coma and even now continued to keep in contact through a book Luna had gifted to Noctis. Gladio had known, deep down, that what they had could never last. Noctis' duty to his kingdom far outweighed whatever it was that was between him and his body guard, but it still hurt. It still felt like being kicked in the stomach. 

Their journey began. Noctis and Gladio too afraid to talk about what this meant, it was a long journey by car to Altissia and it was far too easy to forget why they were doing it. Some nights, when the stars looked down on them both tangled in blankets where the other two couldn't see them, they would pretend that Noctis wasn't going to be married. They could pretend that they were two simple lovers, with no names and no titles to get in-between them. The gaping chasm separating them seemed to close when Gladio felt Noctis' lips on his, when the prince rode him with the stars as his crown. It was still dangerous and still stupid but they couldn't stop. They couldn't say that final farewell, not until they were left with no choice.

The first time Gladio truly felt fear was when Ignis sidled up to him long after Prompto and Noctis had fallen sleep in their beds. He leaned against the fence they were camping by and stared up at the stars with him, his glasses reflecting darkness. Around them they could hear the eerie calls of the daemons, creatures of shadows and nightmares that were unable to penetrate the magic of their camping place. 

“Gladio-”

“I know what you're about to say and I don't wanna hear it.” Gladio cut his friend off, glaring out across the dark countryside.

Ignis made a small sound of irritation, “I am inclined to speak anyway.” He said firmly, “I know you're sleeping with him.”

Gladio remained silent, hands clasped before him as he leaned against the same fence as Ignis with his elbows. 

“You need to stop. If I'm being perfectly honest it should never have begun in the first place, he is a prince, Gladio and you are merely his aide.”

“Oh yeah? Never knew that.” Gladio spat, but he knew Ignis was right. “I just...”

“I understand.”

“Do you?”

“You'd be surprised, old friend.” Ignis smiled and pushed up his glasses. “Do try to get some sleep, we've got an early start.”

He should have ended it then, while they still had time to recover from the pain before entering into realms of new agony. He was weak though. Weak and stupid. And, the closer they drew to Altissia, the harder it became to let go.

Gladio had thought he knew pain. He didn't.

“What...what are you trying to say?” Gladio asked Noctis' back. They stood upon a cliff, gazing out over the huge expanse of water. It seemed to stretch on forever. Noctis was a solid black figure cut out of the high blue of the sky. He stood rigidly, every inch the future king but he refused to turn and give Gladio the dignity of eye contact.

“Like you said before, I'm the future king. The hopes of an entire kingdom rest on my shoulders. If I'm to protect the people like my father before me then I have to marry Luna. She's not only the oracle but my friend, if I can bring peace by marrying her then so be it. It's my duty.”

“Duty...” Gladio repeated, his lips and finger tips feeling numb as a cool breeze swept up from the sea and sent Noctis' hair flying about his shoulders. He could see how hard he was clenching his fists, how stiff his shoulders were and knew he didn't like this any more than Gladio did. “Then why start this if you were only intending to finish it?” Gladio heard himself say, his voice cold and bitter but he couldn't hide the pain this caused. 

Noctis lowered his head, “Because I...Because...” The silence was enough of an answer and it took Gladio's breath away. “We can still be friends...right?” Noctis asked, once again a boy who was so far out of his depth that he seemed to be drowning. The weight of the crown was too heavy for such small shoulders and, as Gladio realised it, he felt lighter.   
He walked over to the prince and took hold of his shoulder, turning him around to face the pain in his eyes. He took it all and absorbed it before dropping to one knee before him, his head bowed. “I'm your sword and shield, Prince Noctis. Wherever you go, I'll be there at your side.”

Noctis swallowed back his pain and nodded, unable to speak as his throat closed over. They stared at each other for a long time, Gladio on his knees and Noctis above him where he was born to be.


End file.
